moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wishmaster (1997)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Robert Kurtzman | written by = Peter Atkins | produced by = Wes Craven Pierre David Clark Peterson Noël A. Zanitsch | music by = Harry Manfredini | cinematography = Jacques Haitkin | edited by = David Handman | distributed by = Pierre David; Live Entertainment | release date(s) = September 19th, 1997 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = $15,719,109 | preceded by = | followed by = Wishmaster 2 }} Wishmaster is an American independent film of the supernatural horror genre directed by Robert Kurtzman. Produced by Pierre David, it was released theatrically on September 19th, 1997. The film centers around a young gemologist named Alexandra Amberson who comes into possession of a jewel that houses the spirit of an evil djinn. The djinn is bound to the jewel, but will obtain full power after granting the artifact's owner three wishes. However, the djinn is a manipulative entity and has the ability to twist one's fondest dreams into their most horrific nightmares. Plot Appearances * Alexandra Amberson * The Djinn * Raymond Beaumont * Nick Merritt * Shannon Amberson * Josh Aickman * Wendy Derleth * Johnny Valentine * Doug Clegg * Ariella * Ed Finney * Mickey Torelli * Etchison * Mrs. Merritt * Nathaniel Demerest * Persia * California :* Regal Auctioneers * Stone of the Secret Fire * Djinn * 12th century * 1127 * Ahura Mazda * Construction worker * Crushed to death * Disfigurement * Doorman * Professor * Retail clerk * Smoking * Student Cast Notes * Wishmaster was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * Wishmaster grossed $6,038,516 over its opening weekend in the United States. It was screened in 2,502 theaters. * In the United Kingdom, Wishmaster grossed £356,092 over its opening weekend on 229 screens. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "Be careful what you wish for." * Was released the same day that "Grindhouse" horror director Bud Townsend passes away. Townsend directed the 1969 film Nightmare in Wax. * The character of Wendy Derleth was likely named after author August Derleth, a contemporary of famed Gothic horror writer H. P. Lovecraft. See also External Links * * * Wishmaster at Wikipedia * * * References Who's Who The Characters Wishmaster Djinn 002.jpg| The Djinn Alexandra Amberson.jpg| Alexandra Amberson Raymond Beaumont.jpg| Raymond Beaumont Nick Merritt.jpg| Nick Merritt Shannon Amberson.jpg| Shannon Amberson Josh Aickman.jpg| Josh Aickman Wendy Derleth.jpg| Wendy Derleth Johnny Valentine.jpg| Johnny Valentine Doug Clegg.jpg| Doug Clegg' Mickey Torelli.jpg| Mickey Torelli Ed Finney.jpg| Ed Finney Mrs. Merritt.jpg| Mrs. Merritt The Cast Andrew Divoff.jpg| 'Andrew Divoff Angus Scrimm.jpg| 'Angus Scrimm Betty McGuire.jpg| 'Betty McGuire Chris Lemmon.jpg| 'Chris Lemmon Jenny O'Hara.jpg| 'Jenny O'Hara John Byner.jpg| 'John Byner Joseph Pilato.jpg| 'Joseph Pilato Kane Hodder.jpg| 'Kane Hodder Ricco Ross.jpg| 'Ricco Ross Robert Englund.jpg| 'Robert Englund Tammy Lauren.jpg| 'Tammy Lauren Ted Raimi.jpg| 'Ted Raimi Tony Crane.jpg| 'Tony Crane Tony Todd.jpg| 'Tony Todd Wendy Benson.jpg| '''Wendy Benson ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1997/Films Category:September, 1997/Films Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:W/Films Category:Robert Kurtzman/Director Category:Peter Atkins/Writer Category:Wes Craven/Executive producer Category:Pierre David/Producer Category:Russell D. Markowitz/Line producer Category:Clark Peterson/Producer Category:Erik Saltzgaber/Associate producer Category:David Tripet/Producer Category:Noel A. Zanitsch/Producer Category:Harry Manfredini/Composer Category:Jacques Haitkin/Cinematographer Category:David Handman/Editor Category:Tammy Lauren/Actor Category:Andrew Divoff/Actor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Chris Lemmon/Actor Category:Wendy Benson/Actor Category:Tony Crane/Actor Category:Jenny O'Hara/Actor Category:Tony Todd/Actor Category:Ricco Ross/Actor Category:John Byner/Actor Category:Ted Raimi/Actor Category:George Flower/Actor Category:Angus Scrimm/Voice actor Category:Kane Hodder/Actor Category:Joseph Pilato/Actor Category:Robert Kurtzman/Actor Category:Richard Assad/Actor Category:Ari Barak/Actor Category:Tom Kendall/Actor Category:Gretchen Palmer/Actor Category:Ashley Power/Actor Category:Walter Phelan/Actor Category:Betty McGuire/Actor Category:Reggie Bannister/Actor Category:Verne Troyer/Actor Category:Jake McKinnon/Actor